


[Fanart] Drinking Buddies

by Gnine



Series: Loki Crossover Art [3]
Category: Smallville, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animated Gifs, Crack, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnine/pseuds/Gnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always nice to have a sympathetic ear (little Loki and Lex commiserating chibi comic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Drinking Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> On [tumblr](http://gnine2.tumblr.com/post/27696664842/drinking-buddies-gnine-i-may-have-a-type-when) and [deviantart](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/Drinking-Buddies-316067803).


End file.
